When Decimo Leaped Through Time
by Lulu-ichigo
Summary: When everything seems ordinarily chaotic again with Dame Tsuna, an unexpected visitor drops by from the future... Please read and leave a review! Anonymous reviews are allowed.


A/N: ahh, the sem break is here… I love the smell of vacation… if it ever had a smell. XD anyway, this is just a random thing I thought of, and I'm sure every khr fan thought of this too. I might be stating the obvious here (indeed I am), but what the heck. Read on and enjoy. XD

XXX

"Juudaime!" a certain silver haired teen called ever so joyfully to his most beloved boss. "I got some stubs in a pretty good ramen house," he started, "Let's go together!"

"Ah," the brunette blinked as he put on his shoes and looked at the stubs Gokudera is holding. "I –"

"Tsuna!" another called, but this time it was his rain guardian. "Dad's got some left over sushi and he wanted me to invite you to come over." The dark haired baseball nut chuckled. "It's too much for us too eat so –"

"Shut up, Baseball nut!" Gokudera hissed. "Can't you see I'm talking to the tenth!"

"Huh?" Yamamoto blinked. "Sorry, I thought you weren't."

"What did you say?" the storm guardian pulled out some dynamites from no where and glared at Yamamoto more.

'_Here they go again,'_ Tsuna thought to himself as he felt completely ignored.

"Nyahaehaehae!"

The three teenagers looked over to where the annoying laugh came from and found the five year old Lambo holding some toys and candy. "Lambo-san came to declare his _dominance_ over you all! Nyahahahaha!"

"SAWADA!" the three of them looked to their left and saw their extreme senpai running with all his might to them. "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

"Shut up lawn-head!" Gokudera shifted his anger to the sun guardian. "The tenth has no reason to join your stupid club!"

"What do you mean stupid? Boxing is not stupid to the EXTREME!" Ryohei answered to the extreme.

"Now, now," Yamamoto smiled and tried to calm the two hot heads.

"Bossu." Another annoyance had made their appearance in the form of… Chrome Dokuro.

"Chrome?" Tsuna looked at his only female guardian. "Why are you here? Is there something wrong?" he asked immediately. It was rare to see her come to him like this; she almost always just appears whenever a big fight is near.

"It's just that… Mukuro-sama…" she said shyly as she bowed her head.

"Mukuro? Did something happen to him?" Tsuna swallowed hard. Nothing good really comes out when his mist guardian is concerned.

"He wanted to…"

When suddenly, a cloud of mist suddenly comes developing before dame Tsuna and his comrades.

"Kufufufu. ~"

Tsuna's eyes widen in horror.

"…_I_ want to play, young Vongola." The great pineapple appeared before them, now replacing Chrome.

"Hiiie!" Tsuna turned pale and stumbled backwards. "Rokudo Mukuro!"

"You!" Gokudera points at the illusionist. "How dare you show your face here!"

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro smiled. "I'm just here to kill time, don't worry. Didn't I say so?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible right now."

And now, another has come to torment poor Tsuna.

"Ciaossu." The arcobaleno greeted all of them.

"Re-Reborn!" Tsuna almost cried in joy because he knew his tutor would pull him away from all of this craziness.

"Tsuna," the infant said briefly, "Come with me quickly. I will teach you a new technique."

"E-Eeehhh?" within a snap, the young Vongola boss' world seemed to shatter. He knew nothing will match his tutor's harshness. In fact he'd happily embrace all of the chaos in front of him rather than come with the arcobaleno and train.

"What is this commotion?"

They all break in to silence. Behold, the king of the prefects has arrived.

"Disperse immediately or I'll bite you all to death."

"Hi-Hibari-san?" for a moment Tsuna thought it was his soul who had dispersed.

"Why, would you look at that." Mukuro smiled sadistically. "You're looking well, aren't you? _Kyoya_."

The tonfa wielder's eyebrow twitched as his greatest rival called him in his first name. "You've made a big mistake by coming here, Herbivore." He pulled out his tonfas, now ready for battle.

"Kufufufu, this will be interesting." The illusionist materialized his trident and assumed battle position.

"Hiii! They're going to fight!" Tsuna put his hands on his head and panicked as if it was the end of the world and looked at Reborn. "What should I do, Reborn?"

"Don't ask me," the arcobaleno shrugged his shoulders. "They're _your_ guardians."

'_Why is this happening to me?' _Tsuna cried to himself who didn't know where to put his attention to.

"GUWAAAAAH!"

All of them stopped to look at the crying Lambo, (with the exception of Hibari and Mukuro of course, who seemed to have engaged in a staring contest,) who was wet with tears and snot.

"I HATE YOU ALL FOR IGNORING ME!" he pulled out a familiar purple bazooka out of his massive and funky hair.

But funny, when he was about to pull the trigger and transform in to his future self, the bazooka slipped out of his hands.

"Hmn." Reborn smirked as he knew where the weapon was going to fall.

"Hiiie!"

Both the mist and cloud guardian considered the explosion as the signal of their duel and charged at each other.

"Stop it."

The two of them heard a very familiar voice, but at the same time cloaked with mystery and surprisingly, authority.

The smoke cleared.

Hibari's eyes widened a bit as he saw a gloved hand on his tonfa that should have clashed with Mukuro's trident. The mist guardian almost flinched at the sight in front of him.

Pure sky flames came rushing on the person's forehead, making him glow.

"What do you think you're doing, the two of you?" his calm voice soothed the anger and animosity brimming in their hearts. "Aren't you too old to fight like sulking brats?" his tone was disciplinarian (yes, more disciplinarian than that of Hibari's) and yet gentle like that of a parent. He sighed and let go off both of the weapons in his hand when he felt both of his guardians calmed down, finally.

Who wouldn't calm down at the sight of him?

"Wha…who?..." Gokudera stuttered at the figure in a white suit standing in front of them who looked a lot like a certain teen.

"He looks a lot like Sawada to the EXTREME!" Ryohei voiced out Gokudera's thoughts, and well, everyone else's for that matter.

"Ahahaha," Yamamoto chuckled. "I didn't notice Tsuna is taller than all of us."

"I see." The illusionist grinned with interest. "This is what you've become, Vongola." He looked (up) to him.

"Did I disappoint you, Mukuro?" he called him with familiarity that made the illusionist smile even more.

"Not at all," he answered and pulled away from the gaze that the being from the future held on him (which also seemed to capture *cough* captivate *cough* him). "You've actually made me very, _very_ happy."

The man in the white suit smiled. "Don't give me a hard time when I return to the future, okay?"

"Kufufufu ~" The illusionist turned and walked away as he dissolved in to mist. "I cannot promise you that…"

Then from no where, a swinging tonfa come hurling at the man from ten years in the future, but the attacked swiftly dodges it and prevents the prefect to throw some more attacks at him.

"You won't be able to tell if I'm strong by swinging that thing at me carelessly, _Kyoya._"

"K-Kyoya?" Gokudera blurts out and his jaw dropped, and made a why-the-hell-does-the-tenth-called-the-bastard-in-his-first-name reaction.

The prefect glanced sharply at the man holding him in place. "Omnivore."

"I have a name you know," the man sighed. "I suppose you and the future you aren't much different from each other… but I suppose I should be glad that you stayed like that, _my_ indispensable cloud."

A light tint of red accidentally surfaced on the prefect's cheek, making him yank himself away from the grasp of the older man. "Leave immediately or I'll bite you to death." He drifted away like the cloud that he is; making sure no one saw the color of his face.

"What is this extreme pheromone extremely pouring out of this man who extremely looks like Sawada to the extreme!" Ryohei mumbled and stared at the man.

"Onii-chan," the man turned, this time to them, "I _am_ Sawada. I'm Tsuna."

The extreme sun guardian stared at the extremely sparkly man claiming to be Tsuna. "This is so weird to the EXTREME!"

The future Tsuna laughed, his orange eyes gleaming. "It's alright if you find me weird." The dying will flame on his head disappeared and his X-gloves transformed to their mitten form. He took them off and put them in his pocket.

"See? I told you it was Tsuna." Yamamoto grinned happily. "Why are you wearing a suit Tsuna?"

"Oh, this?" the future Decimo looked at the white suit he was wearing. "Actually, we were having a meeting about some important things about the Vongola properties in Asia."

"Vongola?" Yamamoto asked. "The mafia game?"

"Yeah." The brunette answered. "In fact, you suggested a very good proposal a while ago, Takeshi."

The baseball nut smiled and scratched his head. "I did?" he chuckled, feeling the warmth on his face.

"Yeah." Tsuna smiled warmly. "Oh," he looked at his storm guardian who was still shocked and confused. "Hey, it's the first time I'm finally taller than you, Hayato."

"H-Hah?" Gokudera blushed furiously as his boss from the future approached him.

The future Tsuna chuckled. "I feel a little glad, seeing your past selves. It brings back memories." And from a distance, the unbelievably charming Tsunayoshi saw and then approached the crying Lambo. "Thanks Lambo…" he patted the head of his youngest guardian. Surprisingly, Lambo stopped sobbing immediately. "Be a good boy to my past self, okay?"

"Nyahahahaha!" he recovered fast, like he always do. "Lambo-san's going to be a good boy since you're begging too much!"

"Ahoushi!" Gokudera shouted in annoyance and walked to Lambo. "Don't talk to the tenth like that!"

Tsuna smiled at his right hand man, "It's alright, Hayato."

"Ah," Gokudera stopped from his tracks and lit up like a bulb. "…"

"I'm sorry for being a bother to you at times," Tsuna frowned ever so slightly.

"B-Bother? I-I n-never thought of the Tenth as a b-bother!" he stuttered and looked redder than a tomato.

"Oi, Tsuna."

Decimo turned to look at who called him, only to meet a kick on the face. Luckily, the Vongola boss dodged it by instinct.

"Hmn." Reborn smirked. "You've gotten better, Dame Tsuna."

"It seems so." Tsuna smiled back. "I want to show you what I've really become Reborn, but unfortunately, five minutes is almost up."

"You need not to show me," Reborn replied and adjusted his fedora. "I already have a pretty good idea."

**Ten years in the future…**

"I kinda miss this Tsuna," Yamamoto smiled and stared at the fourteen year old Decimo in front of them. "He doesn't have that worry crease on his forehead."

"Stop staring at him like that, Yamamoto. You're scaring him." Gokudera narrowed his eyes at the rain guardian.

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro, who is sitting farthest away grinned at the young Tsuna, as if planning something.

"Sawada from the past gave us an extreme visit!" Ryohei held Tsuna's hands and shook them. "Give my regards to my old self, SAWADA!"

"E-Eh?..." blinked poor Tsuna, who seemed to be overwhelmed by his guardians' presence.

"Yare yare." The future Lambo sighed. "Sorry for the trouble my old self caused, young Vongola."

"Oi." The cloud guardian could no longer stand their crowding and took out his tonfas. "Let's get this meeting over with or I'll bite you to death."

"Hiiie!" Tsuna stumbled back in fear, like he always does.

Yamamoto chuckled at his reaction. "Don't ever change, okay, Tsuna?"

"Take care always, Juudaime." Gokudera said, surprisingly calm.

"BE STRONG TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted to the extreme and punched upward.

"Hmm." Mukuro just smiled at him, while Hibari said nothing.

"See you, young Vongola." Lambo waved a hand, and within a heart beat, another explosion was heard.

**Ten years in the past…**

"Eh? I'm back." Tsuna said surprisingly, as he arrived in his own time.

"Hmn." Reborn looked at him. "Unfortunately."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes at his tutor, but he shifted his gaze to his now unconscious storm guardian. "What happened to Gokudera-kun?"

"He passed out and had a nosebleed after you left to the extreme!" Ryohei answered.

"Ahahaha," Yamamoto chuckled as he attended to the very flushed and bloody Gokudera.

"Alala!" Lambo grinned and sat on Tsuna's shoulders. "You are Lambo-san's slave now!"

"What? Reborn!" Tsuna looked at his tutor for an explanation.

But the arcobaleno only shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me. They're _your_ guardians."

~Fin~

A/N: alright. It's not polished coz I've written this just a few minutes ago, so I'm sorry for the inconsistencies… anyway, kyaa, future Tsuna… the carbon copy of primo… XD yey for the extremely perfect gene transfer from Giotto to our beloved Decimo. Please do leave a review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
